The Lost Stars
by DarkDaimonThePikachu
Summary: What happens when Starclan disappears and the moon and stars can't be seen at night? Clans fall apart, the code is shattered and almost no one cares why. Follow the five chosen apprentices as they try to save a world the never knew.
1. Prologue

_There is great danger coming to the clans._

_And there is nothing we can do._

_The only thing that will survive._

_Is possibly the one thing that will serve as their end._

_But, we try for we are the clans' guarding light._

_We are the remains of Starclan and we _**Will**_ for fill our duty._


	2. The Beginning Of The End

~Three greenleafs ago~

_It...it was the first time that the clans had ever lost all of their leaders...all at once._

"Cloudstar, how are you..." A stone colored tom called into the leader's den what was etched into weather worn stone. The tom stared at the pile of snow colored fur. Running over to it and prodding it with a out stretched paw,

"Cloudstar! Cloudstar! Wake up. You have to wake up!" The tom cried out, another cat hearing his cries.

The cinnamon and cream dotted she-cat raced into the room and looked at the crying tom, "What?! What is wrong Slateclaw?" The tom looked at the she-cat but didn't voice a reply. His eyes stated it all.

"No......" The she-cat walked over to her dead leader, her eyes fulling up with sorry, "Why...why are you leaving us." Tears streamed down the she-cat's face as the tom looked at her, nosing her to show he understood.

"Spottedshade, how can he be dead. He just got his nine lives a few days ago," Slateclaw asked as he looked at Spottedshade.

She looked at him and shook her head, "I might be a medicine cat but I......I don't understand why he lost his life when he had just received them."

_That was the first time I saw a leader die...just after he had received his nine lives. The other three clans lost their leaders as well. One had three lives left, another 7, and the last...like mine, had been a leader for little more then a moon. I do not understand why the leaders died, when they all had lives left but...since their deaths. I, nor has any other medicine cat, heard from Starclan. _

~Two Greenleaf later~

Paw steps could be heard, echoing across the empty camp as the warriors rested and kits lay sleeping in the nursery by their mothers. A single cat was awake to witness the half moon, knowing that it meant that it was time for a gathering of the clans' healers. The tom stopped, it cool slate colored fur shining in the dull light as he watched a cat leave the medicine den.

_I heard my leader walking across the clearing that night...and I knew I had to tell him. If I didn't then things could get out of hand later but...what if he didn't understand or didn't want to think of the fact that..._

"Hello, Spottedshade, shouldn't you have left by now?" The tom laughed in a calm and steady tone.

"No........" The she-cat walked over to her leader, her tail low and almost touching the ground, "Starclan has disappeared. I, nor any other medicine cat, has heard from them in over three moons. They do not at the moonpool nor in our dreams."

The tom looked at Spottedshade with a almost dumbfounded expression, "They have disappeared?! How?! They have always led the clans so to leave now would destroy us!" Spottedshade looked at her leader, understanding his feelings, but not speaking.

"Slatestar, I........." Spottedshade looked away from her leader, there was nothing she could do. She wasn't going to go to the gathering any more. "There are no more medicine cat gathering at the moonpool. If we receive a sign that says that Starclan is back, then we will start the meeting again." Spottedshade sighed, her cream fur lite up in the moonlight, making her cinnamon fur look very dull and worn.

"But, you can't stop the gatherings, what if we angered Starclan. If that's the case then stopping the gatherings would only make matters worse," Slatestar hissed, his tail lashing as he glared at his clan's medicine cat. _She can't stop. Maybe it's a test, YES, that must be it. Starclan must be testing our willingness to go through anything. If stopping the gatherings is the decision of the medicine cats, then...then Starclan will never return!_

"Slatestar-"

"NO, YOU SHALL GO!" Slatestar commanded, his voice echoing through the camp, cats stirring to the sudden noise. Several leaving their dens to see their leader. His slate fur was fluffed out and he growled slightly.

Spottedshade looked at her leader, her ears were flat against her head as she watched her clanmates leave their dens. She watched as some kits ventured from the nursery, their fur was fluffed out, their eyes wide with terror at seeing their leader so upset. Spottedshade looked back at her leader and mewed as calmly and steadily as she could, "Please, calm down. What can we do? I am a medicine cat and I know that Starclan isn't there. As much as it pains me to say, the last time I actually talked with Starclan was back when you received your nine. I have sensed them when I went to the moonpool but.....that feeling disappeared three moons ago." Spottedshade stated as her eyes dropped to the ground. Her heart was heavy as she was telling her leader that she believed Starclan had left them and they would never turn.

Slatestar glared at Spottedshade, "If you refuse to follow the ways of the code then you can give up your position as this clan's medicine cat." He watched Spottedshade as she glared at him.

"You have no right nor power to do that. I understand your worries BUT there is nothing that I can do. Starclan is gone. I'm waiting for a sign....but there is nothing," Spottedshade stated, sternly at first but then into a soft and sad tone. "There is nothing more we can do. We can carry on but we will have to go by ourselves and move on."

Slatestar glared at his medicine cat then turned and walked back to his den, his anger was so strong that it could be felt in the air.

_My leader didn't leave his den after that. He stated in there and though over what I told him...and sadly I couldn't enter his den to see if he was okay. It wasn't long after that that I was informed that he had died from lack of food and water. I felt my heart break again, I wish I held my tongue so that my clan might have stayed together instead of falling apart in the that it did. It still haunts me...even though there was so little I could do._


	3. Nightmares in the rain

Okay, since it seems people like my story I plan to keep writing. I love the reviews I have been getting, they have been helpful and I would like people to keep reviewing please. It's helps me write and in the need it will make the story better.

I own the plot and characters. DON'T STEAL!

~Three moons later~

"Hold on!" Spottedshade yelled as she tried to help a young she-cat that had massive claw marks down her sides and a deep bite mark in the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, thank you for helping me...but...I...I can't hold on..." The young he-cat stated as a young kit walked, barely three moons old.

"Mom? What's wrong?" The kit cried, her pelt spotted with cinnamon and dark brown fur spots on a white base. She rubbed her head against her mother's side. Her mother look at her and licked her kit's forehead.

"Calm...down...Leafkit...you'll be fine...Spottedshade with care for you," The she-cat smiled as her eyes began to dull.

"Mommy! Mommy, don't go away. Please, not like dad, please!" Leafkit cried as tears soaked the fur that covered her face.

"Spottedshade, I...I will sent you a message once I join Starclan, so please wait for me," The she-cat smiled as the life drained from her eyes. Spottedshade nodded as she felt it was a lost cause but, she was about to state that though.

Spottedshade watched till she knew the she-cat had passed on, "Come now, little one, there is nothing left that I can do." She picked the kit up and left.

_There...was so much death in the moons that followed the fall of clans. Cats when crazy and many died from being attacked. Leafkit's mother was no different. There was nothing that we could do and there was no safe place. Even the humans stopped entering the forest._

~Present~

_It's been six moons since Leafkit lost her mother and it seems that Leafkit doesn't remember much. It's almost like she made herself forget that she had a mother...but why? Well, I guess it's because...he had so much trouble coping at first..._

"Hey, Spottedshade, is this even catnip?" Leafkit called as rain began to poor from the clouds overhead. The sun had set and the forest was pitch black, just like it always was at night. No light ever penetrated the think layer of clouds covered the night sky.

"Well, Leafpaw, let me see," Spottedshade stated as she walked out of the make shift den they were using. She looked at the pile of catnip and smiled, "That's plenty." She picked up the pile took it to the back of the den.

"You did it again, I told you, it's LeafKIT, not LeafPAW," The annoyed kit stated as she walked the herbs being stored away.

"You are eight moons old there for, you are more then old enough to be an apprentice so I am going to call you Leafpaw," Spottedshade stated as she began to clean her cinnamon and cream fur.

"So I don't have a choice?" Leafkit asked as she noticed the medicine cat's nod. "Fine. I'll use that name." Leafpaw sighed as she laid down, she was ready to get some sleep.

Thunder clashed across the sky as Leafpaw tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep. The storm raged as trees moaned as something crashed into her and Spottedshade's den. Leafpaw lifted her head and walked out of the den, spotting a tom laying next to the den wall, he white fur plastered to his sides with small stcratchs staining some areas a deep red.

"Hey... HEY!" Leafpaw stated as she nosed the cat, trying to get him to wake. She jumped back when the tom sprang to him paws and glared at Leafpaw, causing her to raise the fur along her spine as she started to hiss.

The tom looked at Leafpaw as he readied himself for a fight, "What do you want?" He hissed as Leafpaw glared at him.

"I was wondering if you were okay. You did just crash into mine and Spottedshade's den,"Leafpaw hissed as she watched the tom. He stopped hissed and just looked at her.

"Spottedshade? The medicine cat?" The tom asked quickly with a some what argent voice.

"Yes, why?" Leafpaw watched the tom, confused by his sudden change in behavior as his attitude did a one 180.

"Please, I must take with her, my mate needs a medicine cat very badly," Tom stated quickly as his rain soaked pelt began to bristle with worry.

"Okay, come inside, I'll see if I can wake her up," Leafpaw walked back into the den and looked at Spottedshade. She sighed, not surprised to see her still fast asleep, even with the storm raging overhead. She walked over and poked the medicine cat, soaking her fur with muddied paws.

Spottedshade lifted her head and looked at Leafpaw, an annoyed look covering her face, "Yes, what is it?"

"There's a tom here an he says that his mate needs your help. He seems very worried," Leafpaw stated as she moved out of Spottedshade's way as the medicine cat sprang to her feet and walked to the front of the den.

She looked at dripping wet tom, "Yes, what is it?" Her voice was calm, as it always was.

"Hello, I'm Cloudpelt, I need your help, my mate is expecting kits but something seems to be wrong and I'm worried that something will happen to her or the kits. We're all that is left of Windclan so please, we need your help." Cloudpelt pleaded, his voice was think with fear and his eyes full of worry.

"Alright, I'll help, where is she?" Spottedshade asked as she looked at the storm that raged outside. "Leafpaw, get some herbs. I would like to bring your mate here if she isn't in a safe den." Her eyes looked at Leafpaw as the kit walked into the back of the den and grabbed the needed hears. She then looked back to the tom and smiled.

"She's not far, we have been staying in a hollow tree but with the storm, moving her might be a smart idea," Cloudpelt stated as he stood up and started to walk back into the rain. Spottedshade followed him with Leafpaw right behind her.

Cloudpelt raced through the trees, jumping over fallen limbs. He stopped before a tree with a small hole at the base that was just large enough for a cat to fit through. Cloudpelt crawled inside, twitching his tail, sighing for Spottedshade and Leafpaw to follow.

Leafpaw looked at the tree and mewed, "I'll say out here. There are herbs near here and we might need them, that okay?" Leafpaw watched Spottedshade disappear into the den and figured that it was okay so she ran off, searching the herbs that she knew where here.

Leafpaw explored at wind torn undergrowth for the needed herbs, rain pouring from the sky. She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her with a cruel intent. Leafpaw heard a twig snap but didn't think anything of it till a cat attacked her, pinning her to the ground. She hissed and looked at the cat that had her pinned, it was a black cat with blood shot eyes and a crazed expression. _Not good, crazed rouges are never alone! _

Leafpaw hissed and forced herself off the ground, the rouge jumping back with a watered down snarl. Leafpaw spun around to face the cat, her soaked fur, trying to stand on end as she hunched her back and unsheathed her claws. The black cat glared at her, it's ribs showing clearly even in the low light. Leafpaw backed away slowing, this wasn't a fight she wanted to get into. She turned to run when another cat umped out of the brush behind her. Leafpaw hissed, not liking the position she was in.

One of the cats growled a somewhat clearer sound, almost like the cat was trying to talk but couldn't get the words to form. Leafpaw looked between the cats and hissed, wondering what she could do to get away without being killed or worse.

The cats growled again and lunged at Leafpaw, making her back away, out of the two cats way, realizing she wasn't going to be able to run.


End file.
